Q
I will try to add the most common questions, that may not be addressed in zanz's FAQ section. -Disaru Q: Will there be a trading system? A: Zanz has repeatedly said there is a low chance of there being a trading system, just because it could be easily abused. Q: Is there any way to make fast electrum as a beginner? A: You can do the Quests, which are located on the mainpage as the "Quests" button. The rewards aren't huge, but every electrum counts, and is helpful at building your deck at the beginning. Or try level 2 instead of 1. Visit the oracle once a day!!!! Q: How do I win rares? A: You can win rares from each level, PVP, and at the Oracle. I know you get them from the oracle sometimes because I got a pharaoh there. But remember, the higher the level you go (level 1-False God), the higher the chance you can win a rare because they are more frequent and more spins. But the higher the level, the higher the difficulty, so don't go straight to level 3 as a beginner if you haven't built a very strong deck yet. Once you think you're all good step up slowly. Q: Why aren't my cards showing up in the bazaar/or my deck page? Have they disappeared? A: Press the "Show All" button to show all your cards. Alternatively, you can click on each element button to show your cards in each respective element category. Note that cards that you want to sell must be removed from your deck before they will appear in the Bazaar. Q: I think my opponent is cheating, I randomly just lost the PVP game. A: First, make sure you just didn't deck out (ran out of cards to draw, you automatically lose). Second, the PVP system, although great, still has some minor issues, and there are sometimes some problems/bugs encountered every few games. You will get some disconnection, timed out, and problems every few games, but be patient while the PVP system is being worked on (it is still fairly recent). Q'': ''I switched my account from mofunzone and it is not appearing on the elementsthegame.com site, whats wrong? A: The mofunzone and older versions were not transferred to the current database because there were some bugs in the older versions, and it could be exploited. You have to make a new account on the elementsthegame.com, and from there it will save each time. Sorry those who were invincible in Mofunzone!!! XD Q: Can I make a new account, I screwed up my first account? A: Yeah, you can refresh the page and make a new account. Most people do it if they find an element they like more. But if you've spent a significant time on your current account, make sure it isnt easier just changing your element and buying those cards you want. Q: Can I change my element? A: Yes, go to the "Your Deck" option in the mainpage. The image of your current mark will be near the top right-hand corner. You can click on it to change the element of your mark for free. It does not cost 100 electrum coins anymore. Why? Because the creators realized the problem. Q: How do I submit my high scores? A: You go to the "High Scores" option on the mainpage, and it automatically submits your score. Remember, if you're top50, when you submit your score, the deck in the top50 (level 4) will also update, so you can decide which deck you want in t50 by refreshing your high score while you have the desired deck. But now that stuff doesnt exist. D: Q: How do you get Elite versions of creatures? A: First, you have to complete all the quests. Then, in the quests tab, there will be an enterable option of upgrading cards. You can exchange 1500 Electrum coins and a card for an upgraded version of a card here. Some upgraded creatures like FFQ(Firefly Queen), Graboid or Anubis are named "Elite (base card name). Note that the card that you want to upgrade must be removed from your deck before it will appear on the Upgrade screen. Q: What does Relic do? A: If a Relic is played from your hand, both the regular and upgraded versions have no effect. A relic can be won when you play an opponent with any Nymph in their deck. Any nymphs that technically could've been won through the spins are replaced with relics to preserve the rarity of Nymphs, which can only be won through the Oracle. Relics can be sold for 65 or 1025 Electrum coins per each regular or upgraded copy sold respectively.Category:Large assort pages